The present invention relates to a driving member for an outer operational device of a door lock and, more particularly, to a driving member for an outer operational device mounted to an outer side of a door for retracting a latch of a latch device mounted to the door.
Various door locks have been developed according to differing needs in different places. One type of door lock includes a latch device mounted between inner and outer sides and having a latch. An outer operational device is mounted to the outer side of the door and operatively connected to the latch device. The outer operational device includes a sliding block, a handle operatively connected to the sliding block, and a driving member operatively connected to the sliding block. An end of the driving member abuts a bottom of a pressing member operatively connected to the latch. When the handle is pivoted, the sliding block is actuated to move the driving member for retracting the latch from a latching position to an unlatching position. The outer operational device is mounted to the door by a plurality of fixing holes in the outer side of the door. However, if the positions of the fixing holes are incorrect, the end of the driving member presses against the bottom of the pressing member, such that the latch may be initially in a position between the latching position and the unlatching position. In another case, the end of the driving member may be spaced from the bottom of the pressing member, such that the latch can not be moved to the unlatching position when the handle is pivoted. Thus, the door can not be reliably closed and opened. A solution of this problem is drilling new fixing holes in the outer side of the door, which is troublesome, while the new fixing holes can not guarantee proper installation of the outer operational device.
Thus, a need exists for an adjustable driving member for the outer operational device of a door lock to allow easy installation.